


Thieves and Mummies

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, The Mummy Series
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: "And for the last time, I am not a mummy!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



> who sent me a prompt on tumblr requesting Highlander/The Mummy, I hope you like it :)

Amanda angrily shoved away Jonathan's hand that for about the tenth time reached out to poke her side through the bullet hole in her very fashionable and now utterly ruined dress. She knew she shouldn't have worn her best dress to a rather disreputable party but it looked so fabulous with her new shoes...and there went Jonathan, poking her _again_. If they weren't in a car she'd have taken more drastic action to dissuade him.

 

“Can you stop that? And for the last time, I am not a mummy! First of all, do you see any wrappings?”

 

Jonathan didn't seem to be listening to her, he was still staring open-mouthed at the vanished wound. Getting wounded in front of mortals usually lead to the strangest reactions. She had sometimes got killed again when she revived because they thought she was some kind of revenant, she once nearly got burned as a witch, and lets not forget that one time when they made her a goddess, that had been fun. But the usual reaction, and the one Jonathan was having right now, was mostly incomprehension and some incoherent babbling. Also, apparently, inappropriate touching and staring, which she usually wouldn't have minded but which right now annoyed her quite a bit. With an exasperated eye roll Amanda tilted his head up so he had to look at her face.

 

“Earth to Jonathan, are you even listening to me?”

 

“You got shot!”, he finally managed to choke out. “You got shot and then you got better! _I_ nearly got shot!”

 

He definitely seemed more distraught by the last fact than the fist two.

 

“Yes, dear, I think we've rather established that. I am currently more interested in why that made you look at me with a rather adorable look of horror and mumble 'Not another bloody mummy'?”

 

Jonathan, clearly unsure how to answer that, opened and closed his mouth a few times, which made him look rather too much like a carp for Amanda's liking, and finally settled on: “It's a long story but it involved very not-dead mummies that didn't die when we shot them. Also, there was a lot of gold and jewels involved.”

 

Amanda perked up at the mention of jewels. “Gold and jewels, really? How much of 'a lot' are we talking about here?”

 

His mood instantly brightened as well and Jonathan started describing all the riches they sadly had to leave behind in Hamunaptra. Shootings and wounds healing instantly were completely forgotten as he gestured wildly and tried to use every superlative the English language had to describe what apparently had been a truly impressive treasure chamber.

 

“Most of it got buried when the city collapsed, I fear. That really wasn't fair, I think we deserved that treasure for defeating old Imhotep. And then there was the gigantic diamond we took from the pyramid at Ahm Shere...”

 

“A gigantic diamond? _How_ gigantic?”

 

Jonathan indicated the size of it with his hands. “About this...no, _this_ big. But sadly it got stolen.”

 

“How come I've never heard of this diamond? I thought I knew about all the valuable jewels.”

 

Jonathan just shrugged.

 

“Do you know who stole it? We could steal it back, that would be fun.”

 

Most likely disturbed by the matching mischievous smiles on their faces Rick shouted from the driver's seat.

 

“Can we get back to the point where she got shot and didn't die?”

 

Rick had just arrived to collect Jonathan from the party when the shooting had started. They had definitely been aiming for Jonathan – with really bad aim, she had to say – and hit Amanda instead. Rick had picked her up and grabbed Jonathan by the back of his jacket and put them both in the car. Then he'd got behind the wheel and told his brother-in-law to check Amanda's wound and apply pressure while he drove to the nearest hospital. Amanda could quite appreciate a sexy man taking charge but she wouldn't let it go so far as to be brought into a hospital.

So she had insisted she was fine, the bullet missed her right when Jonathan found the bullet hole in her dress and no corresponding wound. Which had led to the aforementioned poking and accusations of wearing really unfashionable wrappings. So far Rick had rather taken it all in his stride, no incoherent babbling from that pretty mouth, but it seemed talking about stealing diamonds went to far even for someone as stoic as him. Also he had quite the glare, very hot.

 

“It really isn't that big a deal, since she's not a mummy...”, Jonathan looked her up and down again, “very much not a mummy, _and_ she just offered to help me get my diamond back.”

 

Rick groaned, clearly not impressed by his brother-in-law's priorities.

 

“Forget the stupid diamond! If you hadn't bragged about it to all and sundry it wouldn't have been stolen!”

 

Jonathan looked very affronted.

 

“Where's the fun in having a gigantic diamond if I can't impress the ladies with it?”

 

“ _I'm_ always impressed by massive diamonds”, Amanda chimed in with a sweet smile.

 

“Just wait till I tell Evie you're proposing to steal from the freakin' Italian Mob!”

 

Jonathan just pouted at that and mumbled something about Rick spoiling all the fun.

 

“Say, do you think your treasure trove is still buried under that temple you destroyed...? I know a guy who does digs....”

 

 

 

 


End file.
